


Time lord take me away

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: So basically I was watching Doctor Who while a friend was listening to cowboy take me away in the other room and my mind kind of mixed the two and created this song.could apply to any Doctor and any female companion.





	

I said i wanna see the stars   
I wanna see they right up close  
I wanna travel through time  
And see things I have only heard about  
I wanna sleep in deep space  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of time particles   
surrounded by a blanket of stars  
Oh it sounds so good to me

I said time lord take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you

I wanna run holding your hand  
I wanna see amazing things  
I wanna look at the horizon and not see a building standing tall  
I wanna see the stars and feel like there shining for us  
I wanna have untamed land  
The wilderness of times of old  
Oh it sounds so good to me   
Yes it sounds so good to me

Time lord take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free,oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you

I said i wanna see the stars   
I wanna see they right up close  
I wanna travel through time  
And see things I have only heard about

Time lord take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free,oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you  
Closer to you  
Time lord take me away  
Closer to you


End file.
